pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Victini Warrior 1
Vs. Victini Warrior 1 is the thirteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 6/1/2019. Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan are leaving a movie theater, where the group is still excited from “Wonder Fighters the Movie Part 24: The Mystery of the Wonder Launcher.” Cilan: Ah! The cinematography of that film was incredible! Iris: Not to mention that incredibly amazing lead actress! It’s so cool to see such a tough woman be the main character like that! Rui: These movies are so cool! I’d never seen one before! Ah! (Dramatic pose) This makes me aspire to be an actress! Ian: It’s been quite a long time since I’d seen a movie from this franchise. I always loved watching them play on TV. Cilan: You were a fan? I thought that your jacket was familiar! It belonged to the Wonder Fighter of the 12th movie, right? The Tomb Raider? Ian: Yeah. He was my favorite of them. Cilan: Agreed. He had such a presence that even wild Pokémon respected him. It’s too bad that actor only played for that one movie. Rui: Okay, I’ve decided! We should make a movie of our own! (Posing) Get this beautiful face on screen and make some money! Cilan: Eh, it’s not that simple. A production like this requires quite a bit of money to start out. Iris: Plus, you probably don’t have any acting ability. Rui: I dare you to say that again! A snicker occurs behind them, as they all turn. A second Rui stands there, performing a pose like a model. Rui is enticed by this and matches the pose as well. Iris: Uh, why are there two of you? Rui: Isn’t it marvelous? The second Rui snickers, then glows pink and morphs into Victini. It runs over to Ian’s Victini, shuffling between the two to try and confuse everyone. Ian chuckles. Ian: A Zorua. The second Victini reverts to Zorua, it barking and wagging its tail excitedly. Voice: Zorua, wait! Zorua becomes worried, and takes off running. A young boy with glasses, brown hair, beige shirt and brown pants with suspenders comes running up. A Golett follows carrying a camera set. Luke: (Panting) Zorua, come back! Cilan: Is that your Zorua? Luke: Huh? I guess you could say that. She accompanies me everywhere now. My name is Luke. Iris: I’m Iris. And this is Rui, Cilan and Ian. Do you want us to help you find Zorua? Luke: Oh, that would be great. Though I think I know where she’s going. To the theater. Ian: Why’s that? Luke: I’m an upcoming filmmaker, and Zorua loves going to the movies and transforming into the heroines of them. She was helping me make my own movie, but kept getting angry and ran off. Rui: You make movies?! Well, in exchange for us helping you find Zorua, you have to put me in a leading role! Luke: Huh? Iris: Ignore her. Come on! Let’s find Zorua! Iris leads Luke off, the others following. Ian has a grin on his face, as if unable to contain his excitement. The group makes it into the theater, with Zorua transformed into a princess donned in a white dress. Iris’ and Rui’s eyes sparkle from her beauty, when Zorua locates them. She pouts and reverts to normal, turning her head. Luke: Come on, Zorua! I don’t understand what is wrong! I thought you wanted to star in my movie! Zorua: Zo! Zo! Ian: Heh. That’s it. I assume you’ve had her fulfill all the roles? Luke: Huh? Well, yeah. I didn’t really have anyone else. Ian: Zorua just wants to be the princess. Isn’t that right? Zorua: (Agreeing) Zo! Zo! Luke: Really? Then, how do we do everyone else? The Pokémon Knight, the Pirate, the maiden? Ian: That’s easy enough. We fulfill your other roles. Iris & Cilan & Rui: We will?! Ian: (Grinning brightly) I’ve wanted to be in a movie since I was a kid. What do you say, Luke? You think you could fit us in? Luke: Oh, for sure! I’d have to redo my script, but this should make everyone happy! What do you say, Zorua? You’ll be the princess as the others help out! Zorua: Zorua! Ra Ra! Rui: Ha! Leading lady, here I come! Iris: Uh, Zorua’s the leading lady. Rui: Ugh! Fine! Secondary lady, here I come! End Scene Rui: No, no, no! I wanna voice Yuria! Iris and Rui are glaring each other down, as Luke is trying to get between them. Ian is dressed with a blue tabard with the Pokéball logo, and has a cavalier hat and boots. Cilan is dressed as a pirate, with a large red coat with gold attachments, an eye patch over his right eye and a large pirate hat. They are at a playground which is the setting of the first scene. Zorua as Princess Yuria is already in position with rope. Iris: Your voice is too high and shrill for Yuria’s voice. It should be soft and pleasant to the ear, that is genuine and not flirtatious! Rui: Luke, I will not stand for this sort of disrespect on the set! Luke: Uh, well I did have Iris planned for Yuria’s voice. Plus, we need her for the cave Dragon! Rui: And what about my costume?! It is horrendous! Iris: Well I think it fits you to a tee! Luke: We can fine tune it a bit more, but the overall theme needs to remain the same! Rui: Ugh! Fine! Since I’m not in any of these first few scenes, I’ll be in my trailer. Rui storms off, Luke looking bewildered. Luke: But, we don’t have trailers. Iris: Just ignore her. She’s being a major drama queen. Ian: Hey Luke. Luke: Huh? What’s up? Ian: I don’t like this battle sequence. “Victini used Flame Burst. The attack missed. Pansage uses Rock Tomb. It hits.” It’s boring and doesn’t display either of our abilities as trainers. Luke: (Sheepishly) Yeah, battle sequences are the hardest to write. However, there needs to be a set choreography for this. Ian: How about we do a few takes of it? This way we can sorta play the battle by ear, then decide on what route to go. Luke: Okay. Then let’s do a take. In position! Cilan and Pansage take their positions on the playground with Yuria tied up in the background, with Ian and Victini getting in position at the end of the sand pit. Golett holds a clapper as Luke mans the camera. Luke: And, action! Cilan lets off a maniacal laugh, hands held out to the side. Cilan: Ah-ha! The fierce Victini Warrior! So you are the one assigned to protect the princess?! You are not doing a good job at the moment! Iris: (Yuria lip syncing) Sir Ian! Get back! He is much too dangerous! Ian: I will not! It is my sworn duty to protect you, Your Majesty. And with the power of Victini, victory will shine on the side of justice! Cilan: Ha! You speak of justice, when all you will experience is defeat! Pansage, use Bullet Seed! Ian: Quick Attack! Pansage spews several energy seeds, as Victini glows white and zooms across the sand field to dodge the Bullet Seed. It leaps into the air, as Cilan points forward. Cilan: Stop it with Bite! Pansage leaps at Victini, Biting into its ear. Victini grimaces as Pansage spins and tosses Victini aside. Cilan: And now! Rock Tomb! Ian: Confusion! Pansage holds its arms up, forming a large boulder overhead. It flings the Rock Tomb at Victini, as Victini holds its paws out. The Rock Tomb is encased in a blue aura and shot back at Pansage, freaking the two out. The Rock Tomb collides with them, knocking Cilan and Pansage down. Luke: Cut! Cut! Luke walks onto the set, as Cilan and Pansage clean themselves up. Luke: Ian, I know that you and Victini are pretty powerful, but you’re supposed to lose in this first fight! Maybe tone your power down a bit? Ian: If we tone it down, then it’ll be obvious that we’re holding back. I think that the Rock Tomb is a great tool in this situation, but we need a better way to utilize it. Cilan: How about if we use it then attack again? It’ll be a smokescreen. Luke: Okay, let’s try it from the top! The scene progresses through the battle, as Pansage forms Rock Tomb and throws it. Pansage begins charging Solar Beam, as Victini stops Rock Tomb with Confusion. It flings it back, as Solar Beam strikes and desolates the Rock Tomb. A ring of red fire for Flame Burst shoots through and strikes Pansage, knocking it down. Luke: Cut! The redirected Rock Tomb just canceled out your attack. We need something different! They continue to work the scene in various scenarios, with none of them working. Victini leaps over Rock Tomb with Confusion and shoots Flame Burst. Pansage leaps in after the Rock Tomb for Bite, only to be countered by Confusion and Flame Charge. A few takes later, Luke squeezes the ridge between his eyes. Luke: Let’s take a break from this scene. Work on the forest scene with the Dragon Maiden. Iris: Alright! I’ll go change! Cilan: (Sighs) So far I’m not doing so good at this villain deal. Ian: Take a rest. Think it out and we’ll work on this again later. The next scene takes place in a forest, where Luke chooses a Ducklett and Larvesta. Luke: Okay. Ducklett, use Ice Beam and Larvesta, Flamethrower. Create a mist over the field. Ducklett fires Ice Beam and Larvesta Flamethrower, creating a mist over the area. The scene is rolling, with Ian and Victini wandering. Ian: We must find the Dragon Maiden. Only she has the knowledge and ability to help us grow to confront the captain. Victini: Tini. Iris: (Ominously) To those who seek power, you come to the right place. Iris, dressed in a maiden’s dress appears through the mist, with Axew having a serious expression on his face. Iris: However, power does not come easily, nor is it for the faint of heart. You must show true determination to obtain it. Ian: I am Sir Ian, knight serving Princess Yuria! If I am to rescue her, then I must become stronger! Please bestow your wisdom upon us! Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage. Axew’s stomach glows with blue dragon energy, as it fires it in the shape of a dragon. Ian and Victini leap back to dodge the attack, smoke rising to add to the mist. Iris: If you cannot even handle our power, what hope do you have in rescuing your princess. Dragon Rage. Ian: Flame Burst! Axew fires Dragon Rage, as Victini shoots Flame Burst. It strikes the side of Dragon Rage and explodes, though doesn’t stop the attack. Dragon Rage hits the ground, blasting Ian and Victini back. Victini gets up, going to defend Ian. Iris: You are weak. You will be unable to persevere through the challenges ahead of you. At a cliffside, Pansage fires Rock Tomb, as he and Cilan are panting heavily. Cilan drops to his butt, exhausted. Cilan: It’s no use. Our power with it just won’t go up. Pansage: (Dismayed) Pan. Rui: Hey, Cilan. Cilan turns, as Rui and Lillipup approach. Rui is in costume, wearing an orange tube top just covering her bosom with orange and white stripes on it. She wears orange short shorts with a cape like skirt attached to it, going around the sides and the back. She sports a black bandana over her hair and sunglasses. She tilts the sunglasses down to look at Cilan. Rui: You doing alright? You seemed as excited to be in the movie as Ian was before. Cilan: (Sighs) I’m a film connoisseur, and a method actor. I thought if I could bring out the evil in me, then the scene would work well. And of course I wanted to work with Pansage, as our bond will make the film that much more authentic. But, Ian’s power is too much for us. And Victini is too strong. Rui: Oh, boo. Rui offers a hand to Cilan to help him up. Rui: You’re Cilan the hot gym leader. I’m surprised something as petty as this is getting you down. Cilan takes Rui’s hand, her helping him up. A flash of gold occurs off to the side, garnishing their attention. Rui: Huh? What’s that? Cilan: That’s! This is perfect! Exactly what we need! End Scene The group is leaving the premiere of the movie, with the audience all talking about the movie and some of them recognizing the stars. Rui signs autographs and takes pictures willingly, though the others are forced to do the same. Luke receives praise from fans. Fan 1: Dude, that was awesome! Fan 2: Some of the battles were a little lack luster. But I loved the twist of Lillipup using that Helping Hand! I knew there had to be a reason why Pansage won the first time! Fan 3: Great performances too! And girl, you rocked it! Even though you only had a few lines. Rui: Why thank you! I thought I played the part marvelously! Fan 1: Hey, there’s a Battle Club tournament out in Nimbasa Town in a few days! You guys should totally go! You guys would rock it! Ian: Tournament, huh? Let’s do it. Luke: That may be a good opportunity for me to observe some real battles to make my writing better! Mind if I join you guys? Ian: Not at all. Main Events * Luke is introduced. * The group helps Luke make a movie. * The “Wonder Fighters the Movie" is revealed to be on movie 24: "The Mystery of the Wonder Launcher." * Rui's Lillipup learns Helping Hand off screen. * The group learns of a Battle Club Tournament in Nimbasa Town. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Luke Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Lillipup (Rui's) * Axew (Iris') * Pansage (Cilan's) * Zorua (Luke's) * Golett (Luke's) * Ducklett (Luke's) * Larvesta (Luke's) Trivia * The fact that the Wonder Fighters movies were on part 24 hint it has been a little less than 12 years since the flashback scene in Vs. Ian's Past 2 where a young Ian watched Part 12 on TV. It usually takes several months for a movie to be made available on TV. * Cilan is the first character to notice that Ian's jacket is based off the hero of movie 12, "the Tomb Raider." ** This name is based off the video game series of the same name, starred by Lara Croft. * Ian's passion for acting, shown in Vs. Dusclops 1 comes back into play, and was helping to set up for this episode. * Rui's persona is of a spoiled hollywood star who thinks that she is the star. * This episode showed the makings of the film. The next episode will show the feature length event. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N